


欠你哒

by Getoutofmybrain



Category: all岳
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Getoutofmybrain/pseuds/Getoutofmybrain
Summary: carry全场的设计师岳以及“讨债鬼”弟弟们。





	1. Chapter 1

NEW YORK CITY  
runway, spotlight, models stand by  
这是一个残酷又美丽的行业。无论内心有多腐坏肮脏，令人难堪，披上华丽的外表后，是不是照样有蛊惑人心的资格？  
入行第十年的岳明辉，依然在思考着这个问题。  
现在的他拿着话筒，旁边站着秀导，模特们在后台按次序排成一队。  
大家都在等他cue开场。  
在静默几秒后，岳明辉终于对上了一个清澈的眼神。后者冲他微微点了点头示意，依然稚气的脸庞上写满了慎重和敬畏。

 

BEIJING  
以上是48小时内岳明辉唯一的记忆。  
现在的他摊在副驾驶座上，心不在焉的一边扒拉着安全带，一边看着窗外北京的夜景。十几个小时的返程飞机上，他吃了一颗褪黑素，倒是意外的无梦，睡得挺安稳。身体的伤和累好像已经愈合，心里却空虚的令人发慌。  
等红灯的间隙，卜凡伸手整了整他哥脑门后有点蓬的头发，欲言又止。  
岳明辉顺从的转过头看着卜凡笑了。这个弟弟哟，板着脸凶，笑起来傻，反而有心事的时候，眼神空空的，总是很温柔。  
“我没事，回来的时候睡的挺好的。”说着暗示性的摸了摸凡子的大腿，“辛苦你啦，每次都把你留在这里。”

每次发表完新系列，岳明辉总有一段时间是又懵又软的。  
这个时候，聪明的弟弟们如木子洋和灵超，总是抓紧一切机会围着岳明辉提什么奇奇怪怪的要求。而走忠犬路线的我们凡子，没有想到这层关系，只觉得这个时候的老岳有些讲不上来的不对劲，所以自己也跟着别扭起来。

“诶唷，腿麻。”卜凡开了副驾驶的车门，岳明辉解了安全带，磨蹭着不肯下车，“凡子，要抱抱。”  
嚯，都这样了还不开干吗？  
哥哥的嘴唇薄薄软软的，张嘴或是张腿，都是温暖旖旎的好风景。

“哥……”卜凡摸着跪在腿间的脑袋，“起来吧……”  
坏心的哥哥故意舔出了声，从嗓子里挤出了一点点声响，“恩？……不舒服吗……”  
“现在口出来，第二轮你太辛苦了。”  
你这个弟弟，讲话怎么这么扫兴。  
过了一会儿，被射一脸的岳明辉爬上床，亲了亲卜凡，“今晚不许再讲话了。”  
……  
“啊……铪……那边……那边也要……”  
……  
“恩……恩……快……一点。”  
……  
“亲……亲……哥哥好不好？”  
……  
“啊……受不了了……让我……帮我……摸摸好不好……”  
……  
安静的房间里，气音打到耳边，一时不知道是触感还是听觉先接受到信息。  
岳明辉在纽约失了灵魂，心安理得的放松着身体当弟弟的性爱娃娃，被亲吻，爱抚和长久的插入，直到电量告急。

第二天中午，两个人当然是被电话轮番轰炸给吵醒的。一开始卜凡还圈住岳明辉不给他起来，被闹的不行了才松了手，翻身滚到床另一边去。

岳明辉勉强坐起来，一手撑着脑袋，一手接了视讯。

“岳明辉！！！！！你也太过分了一声不吭留个条子是什么意思行李也丢给我小弟也丢给我我……你你你这个老岳……”岳明辉不看屏幕也知道，这个时候木子洋一定顺手抄起什么娃娃什么靠枕的作为自己的化身胡闹一通。他揉了揉眼睛，起身到洗手间，把手机扔到洗手台上，一边刷牙洗漱一边等纽约的那位发泄完。

“妈妈！ 你居然就这样把我丢给洋哥了！”

“诶，儿砸。”岳明辉听到灵超的声音，把手机拿起来，刚好看到他儿子的那双大眼睛出现在屏幕上，“多跟着你洋哥见见世面不是挺好的。”

“小弟这次挺乖的，after party上还替你挡酒了，估计你都不记得。”

“那个……上次说的那个buyer有希望谈下来吗？”诶呦，不得了了，两个闹事儿的弟弟这回统一战线了，赶紧转移一下话题。

“我和小弟明天就去见她。”木子洋从退出模特界后，正好回来填补了品牌商业运营的空缺，把岳明辉从各式报表和应酬中解救出来。这个弟弟颜值高情商高，温温柔柔的就能多扒两成利。

“好。”

又聊了会儿工作，木子洋不肯挂电话，好像斟酌了一下才开口：“凡子醒了吗？”

“还没呢。”

“那一会儿叫他看信息，有张表我要recheck一下。”

“恩。你们早点休息吧，挂了挂了。”岳明辉觉得木子洋有些担心他，可是具体担心他什么呢？岳明辉脑子迟钝的有些想不出来。

 

 

卜凡是被浓重的焦味给熏清醒的。他一下弹起来，三步一台阶的冲下楼。

“诶呦，哥哥。咱以后能不炸厨房了吗！”卜凡一把拽起岳明辉，把他往客厅里推。不一会儿又折返回厨房，认命的把烧坏的锅丢进垃圾桶，开始收拾残局。

提起老岳的自理能力，灵超都会毫不客气的翻白眼。卜凡以前一直以为做事条理清晰，工作台上永远整洁的岳明辉，日常生活上是被他们几个轮番惯坏了。直到有一次大家去海边度假，晚上在酒店里喝的都有些高兴了，木子洋突然跟想起什么似的开始吐槽。

“你们是都不知道！老岳以前在英国的时候，本人打扮的山清水秀的，住的地方乱的跟鬼屋似的！”

岳明辉上手企图让木子洋闭麦，但是很快两个手腕就被高个子给钳制住，只好无力的狡辩：“那会儿是课太多了，每天回家累的手指都抬不起来好吗。”

“那你其他部位倒是有精神抬起来。我的天，我那会儿才18岁啊！第一次出国走秀，第一次跟别人回家你知道吗！那个床上，地上！还硬的起来真的是我本事！”

岳明辉还要挣扎，木子洋一下子身体往前倾把他钉在沙发上。

“你说，我是不是搞完帮你换了灯泡，还帮你收拾了半小时屋子！”

“好啦，现在想起计较啦？我都肉偿了。”

嚯，一向能躺着绝对不坐着的木子洋居然还会给人主动做小时工？

卜凡坐在旁边的单人沙发上实力演绎卜可思议。


	2. Chapter 2

爽。  
就是心里特别爽。  
木子洋脑袋向后靠在按摩浴缸的浴枕上，露出修长的脖子。水汽沾湿了他的刘海，发丝黏糊糊的贴在他的前额上。  
一路从纽约回家，他伸手有人递水，抬眼有人闭嘴。灵超心甘情愿的替他跑腿，卜凡老实的来替他提行李。  
睡不饱逮谁怼谁的毛病，大家都懂的。  
所以，木子洋从车里就开始揽着岳明辉不松手这种事儿，前座的两位自然也当看不到。  
至于岳明辉的心甘情愿和老实，体现在回到家乖乖的洗好自己，坐到木子洋身上去自己动。

浴缸里的水没有那么烫了，但是皮肤相贴的那一刻，还是迅速的泛出情欲的红色。  
一双温暖的手攀上木子洋的肩膀，缓缓的往上滑。大拇指轻轻地扣在喉结上，其他四只手指一下一下的用力，不具杀伤力的掐着脖子。  
“洋洋……洋洋……”  
刚刚扩张做得有点急，岳明辉疼的有点软了。  
木子洋眼睛睁开一条缝，看到他哥皱着眉头，微微张着嘴，胸口因为深呼吸而起伏着。  
“你太紧了。”说着双手扶着岳明辉的腰，要帮他起来。  
“没关系，我缓一下就………”岳明辉挣扎着不肯起来， 下身猝不及防的被顶弄了一下，话语也被粗暴的打断了。  
“胡闹什么呀，我也痛好吗，快点起。”

他们很快湿漉漉的滚到床上，吻得不可开交。  
“喜欢吗？”木子洋的手指从岳明辉的脖子慢慢往下滑过他哥的敏感带，“等下我从这边开始吻……然后舔过这里……最后含住这里……好不好？恩？”  
“你……啊……干……”  
“急什么，还没讲到干呢。”看到岳明辉臊的耳根都红了，施暴者的嘴角止不住得意的往上翘，“等一下呢，我会先把哥的腿往胸前折，然后用手指……”  
“够了！”岳明辉大腿一用力，一下从高个子的怀里挣脱出来反身压在弟弟身上，“我还是自己来吧……你太会整事儿了……”  
情色从不单单是生理刺激，更是心理上本能性的欢愉感和羞耻感的混合体。

 

“诶呦，你又给啃的。”完事儿以后岳明辉对着镜子检查胸口的痕迹，回头狠狠地瞪了木子洋一眼。  
“吻痕这种事情，本来就是情到深处很自然的存在。每次搞得我跟偷人似的小心翼翼。你是不是就对我啃有意见啊？”  
岳明辉不喜欢弟弟们在自己的身上留下过重的情欲痕迹。毕竟三个都是血气十足的雄性动物，今天你掐青一块，明天我啃紫一块，他岳明辉真的没法儿出去见人了。  
“是，我对你的嘴特有意见！”岳明辉抓起地上的靠枕朝木子洋丢过去，然后套上一件浴袍，把胸口给遮严实了。  
“不陪我睡吗？”木子洋卷着被子，眼睛一睁一闭的显然是困了。  
“你先睡，我肚子饿了。”  
“恩。叫外卖，别自己弄。”

岳明辉一边拿着手机翻阅外卖软件，一边很自然的推开二楼朝南的房间。  
“过了十一点这里的外卖好少。”  
“饿了？”卜凡正打着手游，眼皮都没抬一下，“洋哥和小弟呢？”  
“都在睡。”  
“那还叫啥外卖，想吃什么我给你做去。”


End file.
